a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage devices used with computers.
b. Description of the Related Art
Computers have become commonplace, and are now present in many households. A significant portion of the population now has regular access to a computer. The number of computers sold has increased, and the computer has changed with many technological advances. There are different types of computers, and those commonly available as designed for use by the general population are generally referred to as personal computers. Many companies now compete to supply personal computers, and the competition tends to drive new developments.
Personal computers come in a variety of formats. There are laptop computers, where the display and the keyboard are connected by a hinge-type connector. Many of the electronic components necessary for the operation of the laptop computer can be positioned within the keyboard portion of the computer. The display portion of many computers is referred to as the monitor. Laptop computers are often designed for portability, and the computer will fold up to protect the display surface and the keyboard. Another type of computer is the desktop computer, which typically includes a display and a separate container for many electronic components of the computer. The separate container can be referred to as a “tower.” There can also be a separate keyboard and a separate mouse. The various components can be connected by wires, but at least some of the components can be communicate wirelessly.
All-in-one computers generally include a display device with the electronic components necessary for the computer operations being contained within the same enclosure as the display device. There can be a separate keyboard and/or mouse, which can be connected either by wires, but more often the keyboard and/or mouse communicate with the computer wirelessly.
As technology progresses, the size of computers has tended to become smaller, and the capabilities have increased. The smaller size can provide a benefit because less space is needed for the computer. This allows the computer to be used in smaller areas, or it allows for more free space available after the computer is put in place. Additional free space can be used for other tasks, such as viewing documents or papers, storing items, setting up equipment to communicate with the computer (such as a camera or music storage and playing device), or simply to present a cleaner and more open appearance to a work space.